During the drilling of a well, for example for gas or oil, drilling mud is typically pumped down the drill string through a drill bit. The drilling mud simultaneously cools the bit and carries drill cuttings up the well bore. Drilling mud is typically comprised of a fluid (or fluids), and mixture of additives which can be either fluids or solids, forming a useable drilling fluid. Oil base drilling fluids are often used to drill oil and gas wells because they have special characteristics that make them a better cooling/carrying fluid than other drilling muds. Additionally, such drilling muds may offer better wellbore stability and/or lubricity for the drill string in modern, horizontal wellbores.
Typically, the drill cuttings which are carried up the wellbore are subjected to solids separating devices when the cuttings exit the wellbore, such as that of shale shakers or decanter centrifuges. These mechanical separators allow a substantial portion of the drilling mud to be returned to the storage tanks for reuse, while the drill cuttings portion is sent to separate storage tanks. The drill cuttings still contain residual amounts of the drilling mud that couldn't be separated through mechanical means, and this residual drilling mud is considered to be contamination.
The drill cuttings are commonly known as drilling waste, because they serve no purpose after they have been removed from the wellbore. Thus, the contaminated drill cuttings are typically stabilized with a bulking agent, such as fly-ash, sawdust, or liquid absorbing pellets, to prevent residual free liquids from leaching from the solids during transport. The cuttings are then typically transported to a secure landfill where they are stored for an indeterminate period of time, typically generations.
With the evolution of new technologies such as thermal extraction, solvent washes, and alternate mechanical separators, and the increasing cost of drilling fluids, the ability to, and benefits of, reclaiming materials from the drilling waste, such as various components of the drilling fluids, is increasing.
Accordingly, there is a constant search for new technologies and improvements to existing technologies to increase the efficiency and effectiveness of reclaiming processes.